Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is one of the Rulers of Equestria. And, the sister of Princess Luna and the mother of Princess Sharon and Sunlight, the wife of Barret Barricade, and the aunt of Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, and Moon Starlight. Aswell as the daughter of King Solar Flare and granddaughter of Emperor Lunarlight. Backstory Princess Celestia was born in Equinelantis from her mother, Queen Starshine. But at least 3 years later, she gained a younger sister, Princess Luna. But a year later, Queen Starshine died of cancer, with only their Father, King Solar Flare, Uncle; Duke Orion, and Grandparents: Emperor Lunarlight and Empress Moonshine. But 5 years passed and their uncle had disappeared. Precisely 10 years later, the declared war on Equinelantis. Which in turn, left Solar Flare to have his children transported to safer passages. Then years later, the great city had sunk. Soon around their age of young adults with Star Swirl the Bearded's guide Princess Celestia and Princess Luna took over ruling Equestria, in The Castle of the 2 Sisters located in Everfree Forest. They had obstacles along the way but keep their kingdom in order. But as years past, Luna became bitterly jealous that their citizens were not enjoying her night, as she then turned to the Darkside of the Force becoming Nightmare Moon. Which lead Princess Celestia no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony to banish Luna to the Moon for 1,000 years. Heartbroken, Princess Celestia did both duties. Soon enough, Celestia had a new castle constructed in the new City of Canterlot. And also had a school for gifted unicorns built. Then one day she took in Sunset Shimmer as her student, finding her strong with magic and the Force. But Sunset grew dark and bitter, thinking she wasn't given true potential, which leads Celestia to disclose her teachings, as Sunset then left through a magic mirror. Then soon enough, Celestia came across another powerful unicorn, taking her in as her student. And she even had her niece, foalsit the young unicorn. Soon enough it came close to the year when the legend of Nightmare Moon claimed she would be freed from the moon. And taking note her current Student, Twilight Sparkle by name was lacking in the idea of friendship assigned her to go to Ponyville to watch over the preparations of the Summer Sun Celebration. Knowing that in order to obtain the Elements of Harmony to free her sister, Twilight needed to learn the importance of Friendship. Soon enough Twilight gets acquainted with the apple farmer, Applejack, the brash, speedster pegasus, Rainbow Dash, the fancy sophisticated unicorn, Rarity. The shy, yet animal caring pegasus Fluttershy, and finally the highly energetic pony, Pinkie Pie. Twilight, however, was more concerned about Nightmare Moon's arrival then making friends. But soon Nightmare Moon did appear where Twilight then went on a quest to find the elements with the other 5 ponies joining. Soon enough Twilight realized what she had missed all along and with her new friends, they freed Luna from Nightmare Moon. Where Princess Celestia herself came in and tearfully reunited with her sister. Bio Celestia continues to stand in the Jedi Council in the Canterlot Jedi Temple. With her Sister, husband, and a few others with her. Then when King Red Sea and Queen Novo came forth to the Council, Red Sea gave his reports of the Sith he had fought in Peach Creek. As Barret stated that this couldn't be possible. But Red Sea Then when the Eds were brought in, the 3 shown outstanding foresight. But Zecora could sense that they were a little uneasy. As Edd explained that they were not used to being treated as guests as their neighbors in their Cul-de-Sac were always mistreating them and their team members were the only few who treated them with respect. Including the Engines of Cartoon World. As Celestia shared they were acquainted with the engines in Question, but they never spoke of the Eds. As Edd explained he asked them to keep them a secret as if word got out that they were heard of, then the others would mistreat them even worse. Hearing this, Celestia walked up to them and asked them to place their hands in her hooves. As they did, Celestia probed their minds with the Force and saw all of the things done to them in the years. After she finished she gave her sorrow to their abuse. As she shared the thoughts with the rest of the Council who also take this to sorrow. Then when Red Sea and Novo, along with Skystar came to the Council room. Barret declared they would consider the Eds being trained in the Ways of the Force, but was not sure of who should take them in under their wing. As Red Sea volunteered, but Luna pointed out he was already teaching his daughter, so he couldn't take on more Apprentices. But Novo explained Skystar was at the point where she could attend her Je'Daii Trails. Which lead Luna to request them time to think it over. Then after the Battle of Hippogriffa, Celestia was present for the funeral of King Red Sea. Even letting out a few tears over it, Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Thomas and Twilight. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. Celestia displays a fun-loving side at many times, including times where she is with her daughters. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. But, Celestia can also be very forgiving. Princess Celestia also cares deeply for her family and willing to do anything for them. And cares for anyone else she is close to, as shown in Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom, when General Horick revealed to be a greedy Sith Lord, and murdered her their Grandfather and kidnapped their father, both Celestia and Luna lead the team into battle and fought the Sith Griffon to a deadly duel, but in the end vanquished him, saving their father and their original home. Celestia's love for her spouse and daughters is greatly shown throughout the series. Many times, when someone points out a fatal mistake she's made, Celestia will feel very guilty in return. Thinking back and wishing she had done better. In The Alicorn Jewel War arc, Celestia's character develops into a new level, in which Physical Appearance Princess Celestia is a female Alicorn, with a Light fuchsiaish, white coat, has a majestic mane and tail that consists of pink, light blue, and teal green that flows like wind. While she has purple eyes. And she wears a golden tiara-like crown on her head, a golden necklace, and golden hoof guards on her hooves. While her Cutie Mark is a grand, stylized sun. In her youth, Celsetia's mane was just a simple pink. Skills and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being an alicorn, Celestia can fly and use magic. * Genius Intelligence: Celestia is highly intelligent, able to retain a great deal of information and it to her advantage. * Magic: Celestia can perform great levels of magic just her sister Princess Luna. ** Spell Casting: *** Telekinesis: Celestia's horn glow when moving objects with her magic. *** "Want it, need it" spell: In Lesson Zero, Celestia dispels this spell from a massive amount of ponies at once. *** Magic Beam Emission: Celestia can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *** Dark Magic: In Crystal Empire, both Celestia and Twilight **** Crystal Generation: *** Sun and Moon Control: Celestia is powerful enough to make the sun or moon rise. *** Force-Field: Celestia can create a force-field to protect herself and others. *** Teleportation: Princess Celestia can disappear and reappear anywhere she wishes. *** Protection Spell: Princess Celestia was able to cast a spell on the Elements of Harmony that will repel Discord's magic * Flight: Like all Alicorns, Celestia can use her wings to fly the same as Pegasus. * Durability: * Strength: * Force Skills: '''Celestia is a highly powerful Force Sensitive. * '''Lightsaber combat: '''Celestia withstands a high skill in Lightsaber combat, using Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, and Form IV: Ataru as her main combat forms. As she's dueled many Sith during the series. However the only individual she struggles against is Bradey O'Diesel. * '''Marksmanship: Celestia is also a very skilled marksmare. As her strength allows her to one hoof fire a .50 handgun with high accuracy. Main Weaponry * Handheld GE M134 Minigun * Smith & Wesson Model 500 Revolver * Gold Graflex Lightsaber Trivia *Unlike the Celestia in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, this series' Celestia is not an arrogant, cowardly weakling. As she never makes really stupid decisions (such as trusting beings like Discord or transferring magic to least experienced Alicorns), and is not afraid of Chickens, and she never ever retires from ruling Equestria. Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Alicorns Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Wise Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protective Characters Category:Force-Field Users Category:Determined Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sage Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Aristrocrats Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:Mentors Category:Granddaughters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Sage Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Seniors/Elders